Kyuuketsuki no Ai
by Gothic Lolita Siren
Summary: It’s mating time for vampires, and Count D meets his in the form of a cat... The rating starts off as T for Leon's mild swearing. Count D/OC
1. Deal

Count D sat on his couch, delicately sipping his tea as he mulled over a problem. It was vampire mating season, which usually came around every 100 years, and the time in which vampires mate. Only there was one MAJOR problem.

There were no female vampires in his range, and he would certainly NOT let his father choose one for him. He became aware of a customer as the bell on his door rang. He put down his tea, ending his thoughts.

"Hello, welcome to Count D's Petshop. How may I help you?" "Hello, Count D, my name is Gertrude Millings. I'm looking for a better cat than this worthless one here, Tsukiuta." Count D's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But why, Miss? You have such a beautiful cat." "Hmph. You should see her. This cat is horrible." he looked at the cat, and he took a double take. Count D stared at the beautiful vampire in front of him. How did such a beautiful creature become the pet of a unappreciative human? He could see her animal form that she had taken on; a sleek, black cat with ruby-red eyes, yet, he could also see her true form which was dressed in a beautiful long-sleeved black and red silk cheongsam.

Her long, silver-ivory hair glistened in the light as it ran over her shoulders to her knees.

Her true form looked up, and they could both feel a spark of attraction. She walked up to him( though her animal form stayed put), and studied his face. He gave her a small smile. She reached up and stroked his cheek with a pale ivory let out a mewl in approval and snuggled into his arm. He smiled,taking her animal form in his arms. "Shall we take a trade then, Miss Millings? I will take Tsukiuta, and you may choose another cat to your liking." "Thank you." Count D laid Tsukiuta on a couch.

"Stay here, alright?" she nodded. Count D stroked her head and closed her she opened them, she saw her former owner leave with a silver-haired male. She let go of her animal form.

She turned to Count D. He looked at the female vampire with admiration. Reaching out, he gently rubbed her cheek, earning him a purr as she snuggled into his hand. He sat beside her, and gently embraced her. She pressed her hands to his chest, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He ran his fingers though her hair. "It seems you are now mine, Tsukiuta," he murmured into her ear.

"Yet you do not speak very much. Living with cruel humans can do things like that. No matter, I shall take care of you now." "Y-yes," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She smiled, at him, and inhaled his toxic yet alluring scent, memorizing it before falling asleep. Count D drew away from her and smiled. Picking her up, he went into the room right beside his and placed her underneath the warm covers.

"Goodnight, my dear." He whispered before he walked out.

He sat down on the couch, earning a strange glance from Tet-chan. "Don't eat her, Tet-chan," Count D said with a playful smirk. "She's mine."


	2. Daze

The next morning, Count D was setting up tea when his "favorite" detective, Leon Orcot burst in, with poor little Chris following behind him. "Hiya, Count!" "Shhh, Detective!" he said, putting a slim finger to his lips.

'**Are the animals sleeping, Count?'** Chris asked. "I have someone staying here, and I would not be happy if you woke her up, Detective." "Ooh, a _**she**_?" Leon waggled a brow. "Is she a 'client' ?" Count D frowned. "Excuse me officer, I run a pet shop, not a brothel." **'What's a brothel?' **"When you're older Chris, when you're older." A click of a door closing was heard as Tsukiuta walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, dressed in a plain white cheongsam. "Ah, good morning, Tsukiuta," Count D said with a smile, guiding her to the couch beside him. He sat down, and she flopped her head into his lap, giving a tiny meow.

He chuckled, understanding her actions. He began to stroke her head. Leon and Chris stared at the scene in front of them. "D, what the hell are you doing?" "I beg your pardon, detective. This is Tsukiuta, and please do watch what you say in front of her. She is very impressionable." "What, is she special in the head?"

"No, traumatized. The people who were supposed to care for her weren't very gentle nor kind to her, so she is now in my care."

"I thought you didn't care for humans."

"She in an exception."

Tsukiuta looked up at Count D, who only gave her a smile. She understood the meaning of that smile, and returned the kind gesture. Her ruby eyes flickered to the human detective.

He stared, mesmerized by her ruby pools. She gave him a grin, as she pulled him deeper into her eyes. "Detective." Count D snapped his fingers, and Leon shook himself out of his daze.

"Whoa! Wait, is she albino?" "Albino." Tsukiuta repeated. "So you are?" "Are?" "Stop copying me!" "Copying!" she giggled. Leon growled in annoyance, so Tsukiuta stopped, and decided that surrendering to the Count's gentle stroking fingers was much more fun than playing with food( she _was_ a vampire, after all). The Count leaned over and poured Tsukiuta a cup of tea, still stroking her head with the other. Leon stared at he watched the Count put in loads of sugar. He stirred it, and handed to Tsukiuta. Leon watched in astonishment as the girl drank it without giving any reaction except purring and nuzzling the Count's cheek.

"That is one freaky chick," Leon stated.

"Anyway, Chris is staying over."

"Who is Chris?" Tsukiuta asked. "My brother." Leon said, pointing to the child beside him. _"** Tsukiuta,don't eat him. Chris is very special company, to me and the animals.**_" Count D told her in Mandarin.

"_**Okay. I promise.**"_ she hooked her pinky finger with Count D's and swung it side to side, while singing an old Chinese nursery rhyme. The Count smiled. "Stop speaking CHINESE!" Tsukiuta stopped, then stared at Leon dully. He backed away. She moved her gaze to Chris. In the blink of an eye, she was glomping Chris, literally lifting him off the couch.

"Harro!" she said happily. **'Um....'re Tsukiuta, right?'** "HAI,KAWAII!" she said with a cat like face, hugging him tighter.

"I didn't think she'd take a liking to him that fast," Count D murmured. "Tsukiuta, please put Chris down, I think you're squishing him," he said, sipping his tea.

She put him down. "Gomen nasai," she said, bowing deeply. **'Count, what did she just say?'** "I'm very sorry." **'Oh, it's okay.' **Tsukiuta smiled.

"D-danna, can I go buy sweets?" "Of course," D said,handing her a purse. "Domo Arigatou!" she bowed. "I'm gonna go buy sweets. Do you wanna come?"

'**Sure.'** She squealed in delight, and dragged Chris out the door, much to the amusement of the chuckling Count.


	3. Dream

Alexis Ming stepped out her limo and told James, her chaffeur, to wait for had heard about the 'Count D's Petshop' from many of her wealthy friends, who had bought rare and expensive pets from him, and were more than pleased.

They frequently sent gifts to that place. She remembered going to a party, and all they could talk about what the gorgeous shopkeeper and his beautiful told them about the failures of her companion-hunting, they were absolutely sure Count D could help. She made her way down the staircase and then saw two people. The first one she saw was dressed in a black cheongsam, with twin dragons curling around it.

He/She was fawning over a young woman."You look absolutely adorable!" then man/woman chimed, admiring the young woman in a black and white Gothic Lolita ensemble, with a matching headband. She gave him an innocent smile. The man/woman turned to her suddenly, sensing her presence on the stairs. "Tsukiuta, would you be kind as to set some tea? I believe we have a customer."

"Okay!" she rushed into the walked down the steps. As she entered the pet shop,the person bowed down to her. "Good afternoon, welcome to Count D's Petshop.I am Count D, and the lovely woman over there is Tsukiuta." So he was a male? He looked way too pretty to be a man.

His mismatched eyes were beautiful, his ruby lips sensuous, his short black hair falling over his eye in such a way that made him looked like the god of wondered what his lips would taste like. However, the notion was quickly shattered when the woman called out about the tea. Count D lead Alexis to expensive-looking antique couches. She instantly recognized the pattern. "Yin Dynasty?" she questioned. Count D nodded, smiling at her. Her stomach fluttered then crashed when the young woman named Tsukiuta kissed Count D on the lips, only for him to give her a smile in turn. Alexis scowled inside her mind. He was already taken. "You must be Alexis Ming."

She was taken aback. "How do you-" "One of your friends told me about your problem," he said as Tsukiuta poured them tea. "Tell me, why are you here?" "I've been having really bad dreams lately, and I don't have boyfriends staying at my house anymore. I'm kind of lonely." "I have the prefect pet for you." Count D got up and offered her his hand. She took it, and he helped her up. He did the same to Tsukiuta. He walked into the dark corridor, with her and the young woman following looked around as she passed through many doors. He finally stopped at a light blue one, decorated in swirls. He opened it, and revealed a couch. On it, lounging leisurely, was the most beautiful male Alexis had even seen.

He had long, golden hair that tumbled over his shoulders, and full red lips. He was dressed in a red and gold tight-fitting cheongsam, that revealed his arms and his slim thigh.

Tsukiuta walked over to him. The male looked up and nuzzled into her side, resting a clawed hand on her hip as she stroked his head.

"This is Yomi," she said, referring to the male. "W-what? That's a man, not a pet!" "No ma'am, you are quite mistaken. This is a Dragon of Dreams." Count D said.

"A what?"

"A dragon who guards the dreams of his owner. He is a very rare animal, and is kept in the best of you touch him, he will decide whether you should become his owner or not."

With a shaking hand, Alexis reached out.

The male watched her tentatively with silver eyes as she lightly stroked the top of his head. The man let out a purring sound, and moved to Alexis. Tsukiuta smiled. "It seems he likes you buy him?" "I-I will," Alexis said, a little shocked by the male now clinging to her hips. "Now, please sign this contract, and will close up the deal." Count D said. She signed it. "Now, please follow these guidelines." He handed her a parchment. It read:

not have anyone else in your bed but him.

not feed him. He eats your dreams.

not let him outside.

4. Do not reveal your body in front of him.

Alexis stared at the last request. "Why can't I show myself to him? He's just a dragon." "He can go from a Dragon of Dreams, to a dragon of Desire. He would ravage you." Count D explained.

" Do you understand?" Alexis nodded. D smiled. "Have a good day, ma'am." Alexis nodded, and left. D and Tsukiuta heard from Alexis two weeks later, saying she was sleeping better, and happier than she had ever been.

Yomi was doing very well, taking a deep liking to her. She also said she had a surprise for them. About two days later, a huge box arrived. Upon opening it, Count D and Tsukiuta found a large array of cheongsams, Ao Dais and kimonos in various colors and patterns. A note from Alexis revealed that they were for both Count D and Tsukiuta.

"I'm gonna try on this one!" she giggled, grabbing a random Ao Dai and rushing off. Count D followed her. He knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in," she giggled.


	4. Danger Part 1

Danger Part 1

Tsukiuta awoke to hear someone shuffling around in the store. She sat up, and slipped on her sleeping cheongsam, as she had went to sleep without one. Creeping silently into the hall, she startled the intruders."Who's there?" she called.

They froze. One rushed behind her and covered her mouth with a drugged handkerchief. She flailed around, trying to get them to release her. In their struggle, they knocked over a vase. This awoke D.

He pulled on his sleeping cheongsam, and went to where he heard the noise. "Tsukiuta, are you-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he, like Tsukiuta, was drugged. Throwing their unconscious bodies into a van, they sped off.

"Hey, I thought we only planned on taking the incense!" the one with glasses shouted. "Change of plans. Besides, I feel a little sexually frustrated right now, and that woman is HOT." the one with tattoos replied, laughing. They drove for about ten more minutes, until they came to their hideout, an abandoned warehouse.

They tied Tsukiuta and the Count's hands behind their backs with rope, and put them against the wall. They sat on crates, waiting for them to wake blinked, and opened her eyes with a groan. She found herself sitting up, against a hard wall. She tried to move but her arms were tied behind her back. "D?" she called. "Tsukiuta." she looked to her left and saw D, looking sadly at her. "D, where are we?" "An abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of L.A." a voice both looked up and saw a tall, buff guy with tattoos, a tall, lithe man with glasses, and several other guys in the background staring at them. "What do you want?" D hissed, glaring at them.

"Well, first we wanted your incense, but then we saw **her**, and had a change of plans." he walked toward Tsukiuta, and grabbed her by the arm. "Tsuki!" he cried, but strong arms grabbed him, preventing him from moving and helping Tsukiuta. _**SNAP!**_ the elaborate clasp that held her cheongsam together flew open, revealing a great deal of her upper torso.

Tsukiuta shrieked and tried to re button it, but two big men grabbed her wrists, and forced her to the ground. "Tsukiuta!" Count D cried out. Several men were holding him.

He was forced to watch as his boa bei was turned over. Count D's eyes widened. He knew what they were going to do to her. They tore the back of her cheongsam to shreds, exposing her naked back."Cool tattoo on her back, hey?" one of them asked, referring to the kanji on her shoulder blade that read 'darkness'.

"Gonna be a great thing to look at while we screw her." at the mention of this, Tsukiuta started to kick and scream once more, crying out when the man laying on top of her dug his knife tip into her back. "Hey, shut up!" the man holding her wrists struck her. The edge of his watch opened up a gash on her head, and she fell unconscious. That was it.

No disgusting human was allowed to spill her sweet blood on such filthy ground. Count D could feel his vampire side bubbling up, but the animals came to his rescue.

T-chan gnawed off his ropes, and he rushed to Tsukiuta. She was bleeding in several places. "Tsukiuta," he murmured. He noticed the man with tattoos was whimpering. "P-Please don't kill me." "You," Count D said, malice dripping off his words.

"You're the one who planned this all." "N-no, I-" "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Count D roared, a bit of his vampiric rage showing through. "Why should I give you mercy when you showed no mercy for her?" he indicated Tsukiuta.

"Count, can we eat him?"

"You can eat them all."

The animals jumped upon this offer-literally."No, no! we're sorry!Just call them off! I- AAGGHHHH!" Count D watched the gory sight as the men screamed, a smile growing on his face as blood splattered everywhere. After the animals fed, T-chan looked at Tsukiuta, then at the Count.

"Count....is she alright?" he trembled as he held animals watched in astonishment as for the first time, Count D cried. Streams of tears ran down his face.

The animals heard rapid footsteps, so they quickly disappeared. "Freeze!" Leon burst through the door, his gun drawn and loaded. He looked around the room, and only saw splatters of blood. Then he looked to see Count D in a corner. He thought he had finally caught D doing illegal things, until he noticed who he was holding. He held Tsukiuta,whose hands were bound behind her back. The back of her Ao Dai was torn to shreds, exposing her bloody back, But what sent shivers down his spine was her peaceful, blood-spattered face."MEDIC!" Leon shouted. "D, are you okay?" Jill asked, bending down. Count D nodded, absentmindedly touching the gash on his hand. "Tsukiuta..." he murmured, looking down at her.

The medics quickly took Tsukiuta away from Count D, and placed her on a stretcher. D could only watch as the ambulance sped away.


	5. Danger Part 2

Count D sat in the private hospital waiting room, his legs and hands demurely crossed, as he looked out the window, Chris sitting beside him.

"Count D, what happened?" the police chief asked. "Thieves broke into the pet shop. Tsukiuta heard them first, so she went out to check what was going on, and they grabbed her."

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but at that point, D went silent, and stared out the window again. "D." he didn't answer."D," still no answer. "D!" Leon screamed. Count D stiffly turned to him.

"What...?"

"Cheer up, will ya? You're acting like she's dead!"

"Detective," D said icily. "Perhaps you are not aware that Tsuki was almost *raped* by those common thugs."

"But she wasn't, was she?" D finally snapped. Standing up, he briskly walked up to Leon and slapped him. Leon nearly suffered whiplash from the force of the slap.

Leon held his stinging cheek, and drew his hand away, to find it was bleeding. Leon looked at D's nails, which were now tipped in his blood.

"What the hell, D! I should arrest you for assaulting an officer!" "You wouldn't understand what it would be like, having the only one who truly loves you get hurt, while you can do nothing!" "D," Jill said coming into the room and instantly felt the tension.

"Tsukiuta wants to see you." Count D was out in a second, taking Chris with him. "How is she?" "She's doctors said she has a remarkable healing speed."

D breathed a sigh of relief. **'Huh?'** "They said she's okay,Chris." Jill read the report that one of the nurses handed to her. "She came in with cuts to her back, arms, feet . a particularly nasty gash on her forehead, and swelling to the ankles, though they don't know how." "They tied rope around her ankles before they tried to...." "Oh." They stopped. "Well, she's in here.I'll be across the hall." Jill smiled. "Oh, and one last thing, the doctors said you can take her home." **'Count, can I give her the stuffed panda I bought?'** "Of course you can, Chris." Jill opened the door. Tsukiuta was cowering at the corner of her bed, staring fearfully at the teddy on the chair beside her.

She saw Count D and Chris. "Chris!" she said happily. Chris went to her and hugged her. "D, that teddy is staring at me!" "Which teddy?" She pointed to the teddy. "Ah." Chuckling to himself, Count D removed the teddy, remembering what his grandfather had said about them. He reentered the room, and sat down on the chair. **'Here, Tsuki. We got this for you.' **Chris held out the panda.

"Panda!" she giggled happily. "Thank you!" she hugged Chris and the panda."Chris!"they all heard Leon calling him. **'Bye, Tsuki.' **"Bai-bai bu. See you tomorrow." Tsukiuta waved goodbye as Chris left. There was silence for a moment, before Tsukiuta launched herself onto D.

D was startled for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Just as Count D opened his mouth, she hushed him. "Don't apologize." She whispered. "You're already forgiven." D smiled. The doctor walked in, followed by Jill. "Well, Tsukiuta, it seems that you're feeling better." Tsukiuta blinked, waiting for the news. "You can go home with your husband today, but stay off your feet, they're still swollen."

Tsukiuta nodded. "Well then, good day." The doctor waved and left. "D, since you don't have any clothes for her, I can give you my spares." "Thank you, Jill, you're too kind." Jill left to go get the clothes, while D helped Tsukiuta sit up.

Clad in Jill's sweater and skirt, Tsukiuta was helped into an awaiting car by D. Jill waved goodbye, but D saw no sign of Leon.

He felt no need to apologize. He had disgraced his Tsukiuta with such disrespectful words. He wouldn't be forgiven so easily. Tsukiuta watched Count D's emotionless face, yet she could see in his eyes the war that was going on inside his head.

'Your family's starting to fall apart, Tsukiuta. What are you going to do?'

'No...NO! Get out of my 're going to ruin it all....'

'Well, my dear, that's kind of an impossible task since....'

'GO!NOW! JUST GO! Please....'

'I'll be back....'

The voice faded away. " Tsuki?" she looked up and saw that D was looking at her with a concerned face.

"Just a headache," she said. What was she going to do about this new problem? _She_ was back, and she was back for good.


	6. Dance

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I had a lot due in all of my four classes in high school! I hardly ever had a chance to actually put out something that I didn't already write. Actually, I wrote chapter 7 before I wrote chapter 6, so....

It was Tsukiuta's second day of being at home, and she was currently enjoying a piece of chocolate cake, while occasionally wincing at the news of the burning zoo. Their cries of anguish were so sad, but she tried to put it out of her mind. Q-chan was currently sitting beside her,eating a similar but miniature piece of cake.

" Is it good, Q-chan?" "Kyuu-kyuu-kyuu!" " I know." She said, giving a happy sigh as she ate another piece. D smiled, patting Tsukiuta's head. He hadn't seen Leon and Chris in a while, ever since the argument at the hospital.

"D?" "Yes?" "Where's Chris?" she asked, looking at him with big eyes. "Ah...." D looked uneasy. "It's alright. Forget I asked." She smiled at him and returned to eating her cake. Once she finished,she took her plate into the kitchen. She returned with tea. The Count gave her a questioning glance. "I can hear a car pulling up." He nodded. She sat at D's feet again. A picture-perfect couple (obviously well-to-do) walked in."Welcome to Count D's Pet shop, how may I help-" they breezed right past him.

"Hm?" "Oh look, George, isn't she the most adorable young woman you've ever seen?" "I couldn't agree with you more, Mary."

The animals looked at the human couple in confusion. Were they fawning over...Tsuki? "....?" Tsukiuta looked from George to Mary, looking very confused. "May I...help you?" Count D asked, a little confused.

"We're George and Mary Wellington. We've heard from some of our friends in....higher places that you have pets here." "We are a pet shop, Madame."

"You also have pets that look like humans, because of incense." D shut the front door. "Perhaps, Madame," D said in a low voice. "It depends how interested you are."

"We'd like to adopt **her**!" George said, pointing to Tsukiuta. Tsukiuta pointed at herself, then looked up at D in despair. "Don't worry, I won't sell you." D said with a small smile, returning to his seat.

"May we discuss this, Madame, Sir?"

"Of course."

"I cannot, and _**will not**_, let you adopt Tsukiuta."

"May I ask why?"

"She is my beloved wife."

"Your wife?!" they cried. "But she looks...no younger than sixteen, seventeen at the most!" "She is in fact,older, though she appears young." Count D smiled his mysterious smile. "Perhaps you were prefer to invest in someone a little younger...?" "What do you have in mind?" "Come," D led them into the back room. "This store is bigger than it looks," George said to Mary.

"I agree with you there." The Count stopped at a door which had a dancing maiden on it. "This way." He pushed open the heavy doors as if they weighed nothing, and led the couple inside.

"Where is the..."George trailed off as he heard the jingling of metal, like keys...but it sounded too light to be anything like that."Count, what is...?"

Mary's eyes were drawn to a woman, who danced with the grace of a swan. "What is she dancing to? There is no music!" "Not any that you can hear." D said, bringing the maiden over to them.

They stared at her. She had short blue hair, and was dressed somewhat like a gypsy, with gold coins on her ankles and feet. "What?" "This is a rare midnight swan." "A what?!" "A distant relative of the swan, they are known for their dancing, especially their courtship dances. When they see a mate, they dance until they are notice. This one's name is Gina, which means 'silver.' "

"Oh, what a delightful creature." Gina looked to George and stared at him. With a bird-like caw, she launched herself onto the man. "It seems she likes you." D said with a smile. "We'll buy her." "Yes, but, please follow these terms..."

Feed her nothing but seeds and occasionally fruits and vegetables.

Let her fly around once in a wings will get cramped if you don't.

Do not leave her in the company of other birds. She will kill them. She does not like sharing.

Do not dance in front of her or with her.

"Why...?" "This sounds somewhat silly, but she _can _ dance you to death. Midnight swans have been known to die dancing, because their lovers do not notice."

"We will keep that in mind, Count D. Thank you." D nodded to them as they left the Pet shop. Tsukiuta hummed to herself, playing with a serpent that had attached itself to her wrist.

"Where are _you_ from, Mr...?Yuu? Your name is Yuu?And you're from the Sahara?Ooh, what's it like?" D smiled at her then frowned as she suddenly winced. " Tsuki?" Count D asked, running to her side. "Are you alright?" "The cries of animals....I can hear them...." "The victims of that burning zoo, no doubt," he murmured, smoothing her white hair. He kissed her forehead.

"Ahhh..." Tsukiuta gasped, holding her head as a sharper pain hit her. "Perhaps you should drink this." Count D offered her tea.

She took it, and realized it was herbal tea, a natural relaxer. She reclined into the seats. **'Tsuki?' **she sat up a bit too quickly, cursing herself as she did. "Is that Chris?" a little blond boy ran down the stairs. "Chris!" Tsukiuta said happily, kneeling to his height and hugging him.

His cranky older brother followed him, stomping down the stairs, hands in his and Chris turned, both blinking like innocent children.

"D."

"Detective."

The two men greeted each other coldly, but in a civilized manner. Within moments, they were screaming and yelling at each other, with Tsuki and Chris caught helplessly in between. "Please stop..." Tsukiuta whispered. A even sharper pain hit her in the head, but this time she heard words.

"_**Help...help us! It's so hot!The pain!Please,please....IT BURNS**_!"

Tsukiuta screamed.

Tears ran down her face as she held her head. By now, both men had stopped. D reached toward her, but she ran into the depths of the store. D withdrew his hand, and clutched it to his chest, frowning.

~...~

Tsukiuta ran into a room, collapsing onto a sofa and sobbing. "Little daughter, what troubles you?" a woman dressed in elegant black and gray Victorian clothing stepped out.

She looked up. "Marie?" The woman smiled sympathetically, placing Tsuki's head on her lap, reading her future as she did so. "Did the mortal and your lover have a fight?" "Not only that, but the anguished cries of animals burning alive..."

"It is not your battle to fight, Little Daughter. The cycles of life continue, even without those who cannot die. But the detective is concerned about you, and wishes to apologize. But being the brute he is, he finds it difficult." Tsukiuta nodded. "Is there anything else, Great Mother?" the woman hummed. "There will be something very serious and personal that will change your live...permanently." Tsuki bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Marie or not. "It's...my mother." "Your mother?" Marie gasped. "Let us just say that D's relationship with his father is just like mine and my mother's, only I want to kill her."

Tsukiuta looked up at her with eyes so sad they would even make a cold killer have second thoughts. "Please...don't tell D." Marie smiled at her. "Of course child." "Thank you." Marie smiled. "You are welcome." "Tsukiuta?" D walked in. "Tsukiuta, I'm sorry. Did I make your headache worse?" she nodded, faking pain. She hated to do this to him, but it was the only way.

"Come," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. Marie and Tsukiuta waved goodbye. "Perhaps you should rest," D murmured, guiding her to their bed. "A goodnight's sleep should do you well." Tsuki nodded, letting D cover her. He smiled, and kissed her. "Would you like me to stay?" "No." He looked hurt. " You have to guard the tarts from the pets!" D chuckled, and bade her goodnight.


	7. Despair

Tsukiuta skipped as she walked home in the rain, carrying tarts in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. "D's going to be so happy with this cheesecake!" she giggled to herself.

As she walked home past an alleyway, she heard the crying of someone. Tsuki stopped, and walked back. "Hello? Is someone there?" Tsukiuta walked deeper into the alleyway.

Behind a wooden crate, she saw a little girl, about four. Tears streamed down her little face and onto the blanket she was swaddled in.

"Are you all right, little girl?" Tsukiuta reached for the little girl. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"I can't trust people!" she swiped at Tsukiuta with her claws. Tsuki blinked at the three red lines on her hand. She positioned her umbrella over the child, then ran away. The girl scoffed, then hugged her blanket tighter. "That's right, run away."

The girl-who was named Violeta- closed her eyes. She soon felt someone standing in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw the woman from before,kneeling in front of her with a bowl of milk.

"Go away." The woman looked doubtful, biting her nail. "You look hungry. Can you at least eat...?"

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" Tsukiuta smiled, then dipped a finger into the warm milk, and allowed some of it to drip into her mouth.

Tsukiuta smiled at the girl. Violeta snatched the bowl from Tsuki's grip and drank greedily, but she only smiled at the rude action. "What is your name?" "Violeta," the girl said,wiping her mouth.

"Allow me," she murmured, wiping Violeta's mouth with a handkerchief, using the gentleness of a mother's touch. Violeta stared at her. "What's your name?" "My name is 's nice to meet you!" Tsukiuta smiled. "Now that I've met you, I can't leave you here. How about you come with me?" Violeta looked at the woman warily, then nodded.

Tsukiuta beamed and removed a tart from the box she was carrying. "Here, child. Munch on this." The walk to the pet shop was short. They walked down a staircase, and came to a door, which Tsukiuta opened with a key.

Violeta stood at the woman's side, looking around at the ornate Chinese furniture. This was like a palace! "Tsuki? Is that you?" a man with chin-length hair ran toward the woman, embracing her.

"Where have you been? I was worried!" "I found a little one in need," she said, gesturing to Violeta. Violeta stepped back a little as the man bent down to her height, his bi-colored eyes looking into her amber ones.

"Why hello,little one. What is your name?" "V-Violeta," she stuttered out. "Hello, Violeta. Welcome to the family. Tsuki is very fortunate to find a Nekomata in this day and age." Count D stood up.

"With whom would you like to stay?" Violeta looked around and shrugged.T-chan walked out from one of the hallways.

"Hey Count, I-" he cut off as he saw Violeta. "Vio?" he asked in shock. "No way...T-chan!" Violeta leaped and tackled T-chan in a hug. D and Tsukiuta looked at each other in confusion.

"You know each other?" "Yeah,when I was in the body of that cook, she was one of my customers." "That human meat you served was delicious!" she crooned.

D and Tsukiuta let them retreat into the dark depths of the store. The phone rang, and since Tsukiuta was closer, she went to it first. "Hello, Count D's Pet shop, how may I help you?"

"_It's been a long time, hearing your voice in person_."

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"How _are you doing? Have you found a lover_?"

Tsuki didn't answer.

"_Is something wrong? You're quiet....my dear daughter_."

"How do you get this number?"

"_I wanted to call you, because I miss you. You know I love you, my child_."

"You can no longer fool me with that lie. The one you truly love is not me, not our brethren, not animals, but yourself."

"_Aw, don't say that, my little child. You're making me sad. Tsk-tsk, such loathing, such hatred laced in your voice_..._I wonder if your _mate_ really thinks who you appear to be..._"

Tsuki slammed down the phone. Count D looked at her worriedly. "Tsuki? Are you alright? You're paler than usual." "I-I'm fine. The person who called the wrong number was really freaky."

Count D looked at her, and she _knew_ he was too smart for such a thin lie, but he accepted it,taking her hand and drawing her close to him. "You need not be alone in your troubles," he murmured, kissing her hair. She nodded, her eyes casting a far-off glaze.

'_I am afraid we are already too late for that, my darling...'_

A woman with long white hair sat on a window seat, looking out the window with gray eyes. "My dear child, I will see you again soon," she whispered, stroking a black raven. It cawed and flew away. A cruel smile found its way onto her face.

"Are you ready to play our little game?"


	8. Desire

A/N:This is just fan service.I know (if you read this before) that this used to be chapter 4, but I moved it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Taadaa~!" Count D turned and nearly stumbled over in shock. Tsukiuta was dressed in a silver Ao Dai that was decorated with black vine patterns, and light gray clasps.

However, D found himself staring,not at the lovely Ao Dai, but at the slit in the dress that revealed the tiny shorts she wore did nothing to hide her shapely ivory legs. She jumped onto his bed, snuggling into his pillows.

He chuckled, climbing on top of her as she laid still. They said nothing as they stared into each others eyes. She reached up and stroked his face, like when they first met. "D," she said softly. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and pulled her into his lips. She gave a small moan, and parted her lips, allowing the Count's tongue to slip in between them.

His tongue massaged hers into play, as they explored each others mouth. He had his arms on either side of her now, and his legs straddled hers.

If she allowed this to continue, they would be bonded forever.

He broke the kiss, and moved to her neck. He nibbled a little, bringing a little giggle out of her, then reached for the clasp that closed the collar of her Ao Dai. He undid it, and now her neck was fully visible. He gently lowered his lips to it, and briefly touched her delicate skin.

He smiled against her skin then drew his warm wet tongue over it and at the same time, slowly running a hand up Tsukiuta's side. She gasped and moaned, tilting her head to the side. D unbuttoned the second clasp,exposing more of her torso, and the tops of her breasts.

His hands slid down to her hips and tugged at the waistband of her shorts. She blushed, but allowed him to slide the silky fabric down her legs.

He threw them away, then as he kissed the tops of her breasts, he rubbed the sensitive area between her legs. She cried out in surprise, then moaned as she pressed herself against his finger. He drew away from his lover to get a good look at her. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing hard. "Tired already, my boa bei?" he murmured playfully, a smirk on his lips.

She shook her her head, her face getting lowered himself onto her, kissing sighed with content, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders , she unbuttoned the clasps of his cheongsam, then pushed it off, and threw it away.

She ran her hands over his pale chest,grazing his sensitive nipples with her long nails. The Count groaned, and pressed his hips against Tsukiuta's.

She squirmed underneath him. The Count undid the last button,and with that, he pulled her robe off. She was almost exposed to him. All that remained were her panties. Count D rested a hand on top of her breasts. He extended a single finger, and rested it on the top of the bandages.

Applying some pressure, he cut through the bandages. He pushed them away revealing pale, fleshy orbs with sunset-pink nipples gracing their tops."Beautiful," he murmured,putting his mouth to one of the nipples. He started to suck on it."I...ohhhhhh...." she groaned, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, Tsukiuta," he murmured, listening to her sounds of pleasure, "you're so beautiful, and you don't even know it." He paid the same attention to her other breast, then left them. She giggled as he kissed between her breasts, then down her stomach, onto the edge of her panties. Tsukiuta tugged at his pants, and he pulled them off with his undergarments, leaving himself completely naked. D tugged on her panties, then shimmied them down to her ankles, before pulling them off. Tsukiuta was completely red. Count D pulled himself on top of Tsukiuta, and kissed her again. His hand trailed down her stomach and found her lower lips. He gently parted them, and slid two fingers between them. She bucked her hips from the sudden force.

He calmed her down, and started to move his moaned into her neck and he sped his pace up, feeling her moist inner walls tighten.

"D...." she gasped as she came on his fingers. He slid them into his mouth,closing his eyes in delight as he savored her sweet taste. She flipped him over.

Count D looked at her in confusion. Tsukiuta grasped his manhood. He gasped."T-Tsuki...." Count D softly grasped her hair and she moved faster. D's eyes widened as he could feel himself reaching his limit. He tugged on Tsukiuta's hair, and he came into her mouth.

She pulled away from him, wiping her mouth. She smiled at him. Then she said something completely uncharacteristic. "Take me..." she whispered. Count D flipped her over.

"This will hurt," he murmured softly. She only gave him a smile, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently pushed his tip inside of her, then his entire member.

She screamed in pain. He didn't move for two minutes, gently soothing her until her body went rigid, and she said to him, "go." he started a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt her.

She moaned, asking him to go faster,and she gasped, falling back onto the bed, bringing Count D's torso with her. D started to move faster, causing her to knead her fingers in his hair. "Oh....D," she cried.

He suddenly slammed deeper into her, and she screamed, her hips lifting off the bed. D realized Tsukiuta liked this pace, and continued, keeping her hips off the bed. He closed his eyes, and saw white sparks in front of them. He knew he was going to come. Tsukiuta lightly tugged on his hair, making him aware of her oncoming climax. With one last thrust, they climaxed. D bit her quickly and laid there, breathless, while D drank a bit of her blood. HE licked his lips, and kissed her. She accepted,wrapping her arms around her bonded mate."I love you," D groaned, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you too." she D pulled up the covers over both of them. She drifted off to sleep.


	9. Decision

A/N:Dear faithful readers- I am following the story format of the PSOH (Pet Shop Of Horrors) manga, and stopping at Chapter 10. I know some of you may be mad at me, accusing me upon the fact that chapter 8 doesn't really count. So please enjoy the second last chapter and I promise chapter 10 will be long.

( \_/ )

(='.'=)

(")UU(")

like my Frankenstein Monster readers (soon, I promise! I'm working on it right now), you shall also get a bunny for your patience.

Note: Tsukiuta and D may be a little OOC.

Updated:I know my stories have been very slow, but a lot of things have been happening with my personal life.I'm very sorry.

* * *

Tsukiuta was starting to become weak. She missed Chris, which made her a little emotionally unstable, and further fueled her exhaustion. However, she refused to drag D into the feud between her mother and she. She simply loved him too it was only a matter of time before he WAS dragged into had sent familiars meant to attack the place she called home, and she had become exhausted, summoning her own, faithful familiars. She had summoned the Four Guardians of the Compass, however, touched by her power, they had somewhat changed.

So far, she had summoned a blue Suzaku (phoenix, guardian of the South), a purple Dragon (guardian of the East), a black Kirin ( Guardian of the west) and a white Tortoise (guardian of the North). They had defeated her mother's familiars easily. But now, she could feel exhaustion starting to she slept beside D, she didn't notice he was looking at her with concern. 'My dear Tsuki,' he thought, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, 'what have you done to yourself?' He wanted to help her. There was no way he was going to let her work herself to death.

He suggested this to her the next day, and she refused. "Tsuki, look what all your summoning has done to you!" he exclaimed. "You do not summon all your guardians by yourself over and over! You also require the help of another Kyuuketsuki!"

"No, D! This is my own battle, and I plan to fight it!"

"That's what I said, when I wanted to fight my father alone, but you insisted on helping me!"

"This is different!"

"How is this different?!"

The animals who were usually in the main room hid under the couches and tables and chairs, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a Kyuuketsuki fight.

"My mother will not hesitate to kill anyone!"

"As did my father,and he is now dead!"

"My mother is harder to kill!"

"That is a pathetic excuse, know as well as I do what the Elder Kyuuketsuki can be killed by!"

"Let me summon whatever I want and leave me alone!"

"I will NOT leave you alone! You are exhausting your power, and you need REST!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsukiuta screamed at him. Her eyes became a ghostly green, and she hissed, at him, revealing her fangs. She leaped, her claws extended.

'She hasn't eaten,' Count D realized. 'She's most likely attacking me with the intention of killing.'

He slammed her onto the couch. 'I don't want to do this....' D transformed into his complete vampire form (he hardly used it due to the fact that his eyes changed, and he looked more like his father).

He hissed at Tsukiuta, baring fangs that were just as sharp as hers. He growled commandingly in his throat, but she continued to thrash.

"That's enough," he hissed, his eyes glowing white. He hated to use Yuusei(when a vampire claims dominance over his submissive mate) on her, but it was the only way he could calm her down.

Her eyes stopped glowing, but she remained in her true form, whimpering, which meant she accepted the fact that she was the submissive one.

He nuzzled her neck, trying to calm her she calmed down, he sat up, but still pinned her hips carefully cut his wrist with his claw, and held it over her mouth.

Tsukiuta gasped in what sounded like pleasure,extending her tongue to catch the blood droplets falling from her grabbed his wrist and started to suck on the bleeding vein. D waited patiently, allowing her to take enough to help her return to her senses. She stopped, and her fangs receded, but they did not entirely disappear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered,blood still on her lips. D smiled, drawing his tongue across her lips to lick the access blood, returning to his human form.

"You have been forgiven, but I AM helping you, whether you like it or not." she smiled at him. She gave him an apologetic kiss.

After the argument had been resolved, Tsukiuta suggested they should leave. Not only would Tsukiuta's mother know where to find them; they also had the problem of being found out about their animals.

"Hey, Count!Tsuki! You here?" Count looked to Tsuki."One last visit from our dear detective, then we should leave as soon as possible." The Count nodded, and stepped out, with Tsukiuta at his side.


End file.
